The present invention relates to a data processing method of binary data and meta-data, an apparatus therefor, and a storage medium.
Meta-data is attached data related to data of interest, and is used for explaining binary data such as image data, audio data and so on. When binary data and corresponding meta-data exist in separate files, a user must manage both binary data and meta-data for moving or copying a file, which is an extremely cumbersome operation.
In view of this, to facilitate management of binary data and meta-data, various methods of describing binary data and meta-data have been proposed. The conventional methods can be classified into two methods: a method of designating a new binary format, and a method of managing the data in database.
The method of designating a new binary format is exemplified by Tiff, Exif, Flashpix or the like for an image format. FIG. 9 shows a data format in which meta-data is embedded in binary data. The binary data is, for example, image data. As shown in FIG. 9, the method of designating a new binary format is generally realized by providing a frame for describing meta-data in the header of image data, thereby enabling a user to describe meta-data. By virtue of describing meta-data, data retrieval and data classification are facilitated. Furthermore, since meta-data is included in the binary data, these data can be managed as a single file, and file management becomes relatively easy.
Next, the method of managing binary data and meta-data in database is described. FIG. 10 is a conceptual view showing the method of managing binary data and meta-data in database. This method of managing binary data and meta-data in separate files by using database is also a widely known method. This method is advantageous since existing binary data can be used in an existing application program without modification.
However, the method of designating a new format for describing meta-data and the method of managing meta-data by using a database have the following problems.
When a new format for describing meta-data is designated, the existing binary data must be converted to the new format and meta-data must be described in the new format. Furthermore, to perform data retrieval using the meta-data in the new format, an application program for the new format is necessary. In other words, to describe and employ the meta-data in the new format, an extremely large number of steps must be taken and a dedicated environment is necessary. Furthermore, to process binary data in the new format (for instance, in case of outputting image data), an existing application program cannot be used so that an application program for the new format must be developed. In other words, a dedicated environment is necessary even for using the binary data.
In addition, since the description method of meta-data is uniquely determined by the new format, in order to develop an application program for the meta-data in the new format, a meta-data retrieval routine must be newly generated. Furthermore, to describe meta-data in a new frame, the format specification must also be changed.
Meanwhile, in a case where both binary data and meta-data are managed by using a database, meta-data cannot be registered or used without the use of database software. Furthermore, in order to display registered meta-data, dedicated software is necessary. Moreover, when binary data is moved outside the database, meta-data is not attached to the binary data, and as a result, binary data alone is moved from the database.
In addition, if data managing meta-data includes a reserved word specified in the binary-data format or a code indicative of special meaning, an existing application program may erroneously operate.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the conventional problems, and has as its object to enable registration of meta-data in binary data without influencing an existing application program.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide binary data, in which meta-data is registered, in the form processible by an existing application program.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to enable application of an existing data description language tool by using a general data description language for describing meta-data, thereby facilitating development of a corresponding application program.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to facilitate processing such as retrieval, reference, modification or the like, by extracting meta-data from binary data having meta-data.
Still further, another object of the present invention is to provide a method of easily determining binary data where meta-data is described.
In order to attain the above objects, the data processing method according to the present invention has the following steps. More specifically, the data processing method of registering meta-data in binary data, comprises: a first reading step of reading binary data to which meta-data is to be added; a second reading step of reading meta-data to be added to the binary data; a first attaching step of attaching the meta-data, read in the second reading step, behind the binary data read in the first reading step; a second attaching step of attaching an end code, corresponding to the binary data, behind the meta-data attached in the first attaching step; and an output step of outputting entire data, obtained by the first and second attaching steps, as a single file.
Furthermore, in order to attain the above objects, the data processing method according to the present invention has the following steps. More specifically, the method of determining meta-data with respect to binary data where meta-data is registered, comprises: a reading step of reading data; and a determination step of determining meta-data, included in the read data, by inspecting the data, read in the reading step, from the end of the data and determining whether or not an end code is followed by data described in an appropriate form of a predetermined data description language.
Furthermore, according to an aspect of the present invention, a data processing apparatus which realizes the aforementioned data processing method is provided. Still further, according to another aspect of the present invention, a storage medium storing a control program for having a computer realize the aforementioned data processing method is provided.